The Child Of The Snake
by ChildOfTheWinds
Summary: Trellen(oc) is found by her godmother Minerva McGonogall beaten and broken outside of Diagon Alley. She wants to return to the wizarding world after so many years under muggles where she couldn't be her true self. Taken to Hogwarts she makes a certain tea


Trellen breathed in pants as she rested leaning against the rough brick of the building. She couldn't be caught running away so no magic to escape this time. She had learned her lessons on escape without detection. Trellen looked up at the clock displayed prominently on the bank building. It read 9:04 pm she sighed softly. It was early enough that no one would take notice of her a teen out for a late walk before heading home and still it was late enough that drunks would be well on their way to stupor. She saw the barrel of rainwater at the end of the alley and used it to wash the marks of tears and blood off her face and hands. She rough bandaged her left arm to try and ease the pain in it. She turned too quickly as she heard the sharp click of heels and a dustbin fell with a clamor. She cursed softly as those footsteps approached her. She slid on the icy cobblestones and fell. As she looked up at the stern looking witch she remembered. "Of course Sarah. I'll take care of Trellen while you and Michael go on your trip. I love watching my beloved little cat. Come here kitten. Give your Aunty Min a hug. Don't be shy bratling."  
Another flash hit her of hardly 3 months later. A young her lay upon what seemed an enormous bed with hospital pajamas covering her tiny battered form. A sad McGonogall sat on the bed beside her trying to sooth her. Her voice seemed so young. "Why? Why can't I come live with you aunty? Please. I don't want to live with the muggles. Don't let them take me. I want to stay with you. I'll be good I promise. Please Aunty I don't want to go away." "No kitten, don't cry. I'm so sorry darling but the ministry says you must go to the muggles. They wont let you live with me. I wish they would let me take care of you darling. It will be all right though. The muggles won't be so bad. You mustn't become a cat any more though Trellen. It is not allowed. If you do become a cat the ministry will punish you. You don't want that do you?" "No aunty. I still wish I could live with you. Will you come visit me at least?" "Of course baby. Remember that you will be coming to Hogwarts next year. Remember that." "Yes Aunty."  
Trellen shivered uncontrollably as a withered old wizard joined the stern looking woman. That was Dumbledore. She could remember him arguing many times with Crouch and Fudge for her. She creeped farther back into the shadows and the change came uncontrollably and McGonogall drew wand against the frightened once girl now cat. Trellen changed back to human with a whimper. "Please let me go. I can't go back to the muggles. They'll kill me. Aunt Min please let me go. I can't go back. Just let me run." "Tre. Trellen is that you kitten? Oh stars are you all right? Who did this to you love? What have the muggles done to you catling? Albus she must not be allowed to go back to those muggles. She must come with us to Hogwarts I don't care what that idiot Fudge says anymore. This girl cannot survive anymore of the 'good care' she receives at those muggles hands." " Very well Minerva she may come with us. I do believe that is time for her proper schooling to begin. If her skills with becoming furry there are any indication of her intelligence I have a feeling she will have no trouble at all catching up. I shall handle the ministry issues involving her." "Come here kitten it's okay. You're finally coming home." "Aunt Min, why didn't you visit me?" "Fudge wouldn't let me. I have tried so long love. He tried to have me arrested. He wouldn't even let me send your Hogwarts letter like proper. I've kept trying kitten."  
Trellen nodded and let Minerva lead her to the Leaky Cauldron. Albus led them into the fire and threw a handful of floo powder down. He said quite clearly "Hogwarts" and suddenly they were spinning. Trellen kept tucked tight to Minerva yet still she ended up crashing to the floor onto her already injured arm. She let out a small whimper and squeezed her eyes tightly shut to fight tears. Dumbledore told Poppy they would be on their way as Minerva gently levitated Trellen onto a conjured stretcher and laid her cloak over the shivering girl. Trellen was opening and closing her good hand convulsively doing all she could not to cry. Minerva kept speaking soothingly to her as they took her to the hospital wing.  
Poppy looked down at the girl. She was hardly conscious as she was scanned. Her left arm had been snapped like a brittle twig and Poppy cursed as she found all of the half healed and badly healed breaks. Trellen softly whimpered as Minerva and Poppy lifted her now naked into a hot bath. Her eyes were closed and she pathetically moaned as the heat seeped into her aching muscles. Soon she was warm enough to relax completely limp. Poppy healed her and they dressed her in warm flannel pajamas and soft warm sweat socks. She looked so young as she clung to Minerva. She was scared of the hospital wing. Poppy felt the almost primal terror in the teen and looked at Minerva. "I think perhaps that it would be warmer if you slept in Minerva's quarters. Also that way you are in closer vicinity to my own quarters and your aunt. You must rest though else you will become quite ill. Your body is coping with the exposure you put it through and you must also rest so you may properly heal. Before bed I expect you to have a bowl of soup and some hot cocoa. Understood?" "Yes ma'am." "Good now go on and put her to bed Minerva. Call if you need me. I'll come and check on her before breakfast."  
Minerva led the exhausted child to her quarters. The girl would need a bed. The guest room would do but from the way she was clinging could wait till later. For now she could stay with Minerva. Minerva wondered faintly if she still had the horrendous nightmares that had once plagued her sleep. Well that would be dealt with if they came to it. Now it was time for supper. She would soothe nightmares later. She helped Trellen to sit upon the sofa and put a light afghan around her thin shoulders. "What kind of soup would you like kitten? Beef and barley perhaps?" "That's fine ma'am." "Hun no ma'am is needed within these quarters nor is it needed anywhere in Hogwarts till August. You may call me Minerva or Aunt Min as you did when you were a child. Or even if you wish Tabby as your mother did." "Yes Aunt Min. I'm sorry." "For what child?" "All the trouble." " Oh love none of this is your fault and you've no reason to be sorry. I promised Sarah I would care for you and then the Ministry intervened. God I tried to get you back. I've been trying over five years now and damn him Fudge would not even allow me to send you a Hogwarts letter or any letter for that matter. Now though you are here and Albus will make sure you are allowed to stay. He will protect you because he no longer trusts Fudge. It is safe here for you. Safer then any other places these days. I love you kitten and I always will no matter what happens." "Even if I am sorted into Slytherin. You saw what I would do to survive." "Even then I love you catling. Now eat your soup darling and drink that hot cocoa down. Else Poppy will have both our hides."  
The two ate the soup dipping hot bread into the thick delicious substance. They finished their cocoa and Trellen yawned largely. Minerva smiled lovingly and ruffled the teen's hair. "Bedtime love. Would you like a bedtime story?" "One about Merlin?" "If you want. Let's put you to bed first then I'll change and get the book." "Okay Aunty."  
Minerva tucked Trellen into bed then changed into a soft cotton nightgown undoing her hair from its severe bun with a word. She went into the living room and took an illustrated children's book about Merlin down from the bookshelf. She also took a small dream pillow and transfigured it into a soft stuffed dog. She entered the bedroom and gave Trellen the dog as she sat down against the pillows and opened the book. As she began to read she watched Trellen cuddle the dog and begin to fall asleep. After 4 pages the girl was asleep and Minerva smiled. Minerva closed the book and took off her glasses and smiled lovingly. She placed both upon the nightstand and squirmed until she was lying comfortably. Trellen instinctively curled into her as Minerva whispered Lumio Reducio to dim the lights. The potion that Poppy had put in Trellen's hot chocolate worked exceptionally well. The girl snored softly as the potion worked it's magic. Though as powerful as dreamless sleep it was nowhere near as dangerous. Though it had drawbacks such as not allowing the sleeper to wake until the body was ready. However both Minerva and Poppy had agreed that such drastic measures were needed to let the child heal. Minerva closed her eyes and held the girl as she slept. 


End file.
